


Joking Matter

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: The heat of battle is not the time to be making jokes, but when it comes from a nearly seven foot Titan? It's endearing.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 7





	Joking Matter

"Rumor has it that all hell's broken loose!"

That was one way to put it. The Red Legion has overrun the Last City and now is not the time for jokes.

The Young Wolf looks up at Lord Shaxx after reloading her weapon, tilting her helmet-clad head to signify that same look of annoyance that never ceases to amuse the Warlord.

_That's not funny, Shaxx._ Ghost returns for her.

He chuckles softly, adjusting his grip on the large beam shielding them from an onslaught of Cabal. "Come now, Guardian, there are worse moments for humor."

_Name one._

He gazes down at her, his own helmet smeared with grime and dirt - the once vibrant orange barely detectable beneath it all. But it doesn't stop him from lowering his head and leaning it against hers. It startles her but she doesn't dare pull away, her gloved hand settling on the edge of his chest plate.

"I'll have an answer for you after you clear out those Cabal."

He swears he can hear a soft snort from her as she attempts to hip check him - it backfires, of course. She ends up rubbing at the no doubt blossoming bruise along her hip before clinking her helmet lightly against his and pulls away altogether.

Shaxx adjusts the beam, bracing his shoulder against it, "Guardian?"

She looks over, adjusting the rim of her hood around her helmet. He can't help but admire her in that moment; the wind tossing her cloak like a whirlwind behind her, her frame radiating a sort of determination that reassures him of victory.

"...be swift out there, Hunter. Let nothing hold you back."

She's probably smiling behind that visor, that same, warm smile that melts any resolve he's ever had.

_Just have that answer ready for us._ Ghost teases as she nods, giving the Warlord the quickest of two finger salutes before she jumps up onto the beam, launching herself from the ragged metal and headfirst into hell.

He hurls the beam forth, knocking out a clump of troops before he draws his weapon and charges into the brawl after her. He can see the vibrant sparks of solar energy in the distance from her golden gun and he charges his own Arc energy. Sparks dance and flare along nerves, spiraling down his arms and to his clenched fists as they collide with the largest Cabal before him.

It's like the Crucible all over again - when he could fight and the adrenaline--

"It's what they feel - what _she_ feels." He grins, slamming his fists to the ground and Arc surges along the cracked earth and concrete to the surrounding Cabal.

He's missed this - what it is to be alive, to be a Guardian!

There is a truth to his words when he tells them to fight like they're alive because to fight is to feel alive.

In the corner of his eye, he watches the Young Wolf hurl her knife into a Psion.

To be alive is to fight- but also to love and she, more than anything, has brought that fire back. To fight at her side - he can breathe again. So as they make their way through a battalion, as her back presses against his just before she slips over his shoulder to throw her knives - he is alive and no matter the outcome, he'll fight like it.

For her.

\------------------


End file.
